Only Exception
by Resident-chick
Summary: I got a tight grip on reality and I cant let go of whats infront of me here. I know you'll leave me in the morning when you wake up.Leave me with some type of proof its not a dream. Shizaya


"Izaya..."His father mumbled,grabbing another item off the hospitals iconic,dry and peeling wood shelf and lowering it into a fed-ex cardboard box.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

The future informant-no older than 7 at the moment-looked up at the terrified face of his father as he inched closer away from the metal door frame."Hm?What happened dad-"

and curse at the wind.

"Your...your mother,"He could tell his father was in pain,eyes tattered with a fake smile and a hiccup in his throat that didn't make it,kiddo..I'm so sorry.."

He broke his own heart and I watched

Izaya causally smile dropped down into a dull expression,his father nodding as his father went back to tucking three years of painful memories away.

as he tried to reassemble it.

"Hey Mom!"Izaya smiled gleeful cuddling up next to his bedridden mother with a 3.00$ book in his tiny hands."What is it,sweetie?"She smiled,weakened still by the impact of the speeding car from months ago."Dad said your getting your back fixed so you could come home finally!"

"Ah,yes..I know."

"SO!"The robin smiled,lifting up the flabs of broken words up to his mouth."..Could you read it to me one more time?"

And my momma swore

"Honey..I can't,unless you wanna stand over me holding a book..but I promise,the first night I'm out of here,I'll read you all the books you want,ok?"

that she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

"Ok..Imma go to the park and get you some more flowers,ok?!"He said,leaning over to kiss his mothers cheek.

"I love you mom."

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

"I love you too,Izaya-kun...Don't forget to get blue for when you met someone you cherish and love so you could give it t-to them,ok?"Her mouth felt dry,existing coughs of hot irritated air.

"Ok,mom...I-I'll see you after your surgery.

But darling,

"Shizu-chan!Come get me!"Izaya yelled back cheerfully,skipping as if his whole life was rainbows and sunshine,rudely interrupted by a 'demonic' Ex-bartender know as Hewejima Shizuo."Get back here so I could kill you,flea!"Another swift turn as a lamp post went jumped,perching up on it for a few seconds before leaping off as it flew through a wall.'Ah..I love my monster~!'

Orihara Izaya;Information flea three years,he could have anything and anyone he wanted with a snap of his fingers.

Everyone except for one,

Hewijima Shizuo-Monster and strongest man-of Ikebukuro,Japan.

Why couldn't he have him?Well for one..they hated each other with a burning passion hotter than a summer day in the nevada desert while bathing in an oven lined up with 's how hot their hateful passion was.

But who in the world said it was hate?Certainly not the flea,that's the opposite in fact.

Yes,He was quit over heels for that blond,ex-bartending protozoan with locks of hair like angle wings and eyes like coffee beans.

You are the only exception.

"Shizu-chan!"Izaya chanted,yanking the blond down to his eyes level as he furiously tried to carry the damn flea -bridal style mind you-through an elevator like a baby,desperately trying not to drop him.

You are the only exception.

Both their breaths smelt like a heavy toxin only referred to as "Hard liquor"

Izaya was an actor,of his line of profession,you had to for even the tightest of assholes out however,he'd get what he wanted finally.

You are the only exception

"Come on,"He threw his head back and his legs up,sinking deeper into his arms."Tsk..whatta want?"Shizuo just wanted to go home as soon as this nightmare of a night was over,for once someone would worry about where he was."I want you,you bastard of a monster~"The smaller man leaned up,their lips joining together with a spark,tugging him lower until finally,they weren't thinking of anything but each groaned-too drunk to really care anymore-and slid his hand lower to cup the fleas small ass

cheeks."Eh!"He moaned,throwing his head back against his office door making Shizuo."Stupid...fle-""Whatever happens Shizu-chan behind this damn door,I just wanted to tell you I love you,idiot..."

You are the only exception.

"Vorona,this is Izaya...Izaya,Vorona."Shizuo mumbled under his breath,the dry expression on Izayas face showed no proof of anger but rather..pain?The robin shrugged it off,sticking his shaking hand out to a small coy like smirk."Ah~Nice to see the monster finally found someone to deal with all his !Maybe if your lucky,you'll have little blond assassin,brute children! Maybe if I'm lucky,they wont be lying shitheads like their daddy!"

Maybe know somewhere

deep in my soul

"Ah,Dotachin..Shinra,how nice if you to visit me!Whats wrong,did Shiki fail at killing that slut?"Izaya giggled,motioning a clap to single his unlimited remissly to the assassin."Izaya,c-could we come inside?"Shinra started,scratching at the back of his knee with his foot like a young schoolgirl would."Ah,I'm sorry quite busy with a few things today and I REALLY don't have time for all your sadist issues."The duo began to strain themselves trying to convince Izaya and themselves that infact,this was reality and he would need to deal with it."So either go dump it on those pycho Otaku friends of yours or Cel-"

"Shizuos getting married."

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways

to make it alone.

His smirk fell quickly,realizing the seriousness of the situation."He's what..."he said,almost tumbling back if not for the large black oath and metal trimming door behind him-and Namie standing behind it hearing his every word-holding him slid his beanie off,creating a 'o' shaped figure with his mouth letting out air."I'm sorry Izaya..It's in about a few months,and by next year this time they'll b-" He was cut off by a chuckle from Izaya,making the two look up at the man."Get out..Get out get out GET OUT!"He screamed,reaching back for the doorknob, twisting it and falling back with a loud 'THUD',Namies heels stepping back a few steps to see out at the melancholy men walking away.

Or keep a straight face.

"Izaya..?Are you ok..?"She softly to her WAS the one that took her in after she turned her food and water,a job and not to mention a place to with no sign of gratitude,she thought this might be a good time to repay that debut.

And I've always lived like this

keeping a comfortable distance.

He rolled over to face her,not a thought or sound coming out of him."Just get back to work before you p-pathetic life withers away like your family.."Her eyes narrowed,she'd go get something from Russia Sushi then come apartment long since forgotten a decent cleaning since she could never afford the complex next to Senji without risking either not eating or no extra utensils like Internet and her phones Izaya gave her for 'A rainy day'

"I'll be back in a few minutes.."

He heard more foot steps until the

metal joints scrapped together signaling no precincts.

And up until now I've sworn to myself

Izaya cried-which he didnt even know he was still capable of-small dime sized drop of his breath,tiny hiccups could be heard out and a few words along the line of it.

"Stupid Shizu-chan..."

That I'm content with loneliness.

Days felt like eternity's,and before he knew it,they were only hours away from the brutes was dressed in all black,a small white and blue Forget-me-not flower hidden in his 's steam dead and peeling with years of being unattached to its hold in concrete and his two sister Marui and Kururi who insisted they come to tag along for the hell of it stood nervously next to a sighing wanted so badly to be standing there,face to face with Shizuo couldn't it be him?Hadn't he deserve that one piece of life?To be happy with who he cherished and loved?

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

"Love and Cherish"He mumbled to himself.

I love and cherish Shizu-chan...

Izayas eyes lite up,looking forward into his mirror."I love and cherish Shizu-chan.

Well you are the only exception.

"Namie!"

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

"W-what happens,Izaya?!"She said loudly,the silk of her dress slipping off one shoulder as Izaya leaned his weight foward,using the door frame as a support bar.

You are the only exception.

He nodded.

You are the only exception.

She knew,and so did the others.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

They ran through church halls,beautiful white carpeting that shinned on this special day beckoning with flowers."Izaya-kun,w-where do we go from here?!"His sisters said,fixing one another's hair as the stopped running."I...I don't know,"Said man glanced up,resting his hands on his knee catching his came up behind him,said man dismaying a watch at him.

6:56

Four minutes until they were wedded.

"Stop there!"A voice-Simon-yelled,tossing a sushi roll at him as Kururi walked up to him."I'm sorry,but my brother needs to attend to something sir,and I will not let you interfere.."She lifted her leg back,clenching a fist until roundhousing it straight with a 'POW' into the russians mouth."Oh damn!Go sis,go!"Marui screamed,jogging to the man with a jump and a pair of heels imprinted itself on his wooden sushi kept repeating until Simin grabbed Maruis fist twisting it."Let her go!"The other smiled,jabbing at his neck and eyes."G-go get em',Izaya!"The older of the two chuckled.

but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

He gave a thumbs up,running past Simon in a haze as he darted towards the flowered door."If there are any objections,In the word of the lord,I now pronounce you husband and w-"

know you're leaving in the morning

when you wake up.

"I object!Stop!"Izaya screamed,a SLAM coming from the back of the alter room,the room going silent as Shizuo glanced up,Vonra turning with no real interest."

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

They starred at each other,eye to eye.

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

"Izay-"

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

"Shizuo..d-don't do this..please.."

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception.

"Hey mommy.."A small boy -no older than five-said,tugging down on a certain robins old,wrinkling coat.

"Hm?Psyche Hunny,whats wrong?"The older man smiled,leaning down to craddle the violet eyed boy in his arms.

Orihara Izaya;Information flea years ago,he could have anything and anyone he wanted with a snap of his fingers.

Everyone except for one,

Hewijima Shizuo-Monster and strongest man-of Ikebukuro,Japan.

Why couldn't he have him?Well for one..they hated each other with a burning passion hotter than a summer day in the nevada desert while bathing in an oven lined up with 's how hot their hateful passion was.

But who in the world said it was hate?Certainly not the flea,that's the opposite in fact.

Yes,He was quit over heels for that blond,ex-bartending protozoan with locks of hair like angle wings and eyes like coffee beans.

And I'm on my way to believing.

"Izaya.."Said man glanced up,a smiling expression on his tiny lips."Ah,Shizu-chan...Tsugaru wanted you to sing him a lullaby.."He said,yawning as he set the now sleeping boy down onto his bed a few feet away."

"Jeez,I was working all damn day,can't I just rest with you...?"When Shizuo looked up,he was gone,steps leading back to their ex-bartender smirked,turning the two childrens small light show night-lights on letting the curtain door fall behind him as he slid towards the room.

Izaya pulled his arms closer around his head as a pillow,shoes off and bed Hewejima-monster and father of two children in Ikebukuro,Japan-slid next to Izaya Orihara-informant and flea extrodinare-wrapping and arm around him.

Izaya smiled,shuffling softly up against was cherished and all was loved.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.


End file.
